Kharandir Windrunner
Name: Kharandir Surname: Windrunner Race: High Elf Class: Hunter Age: 146 Apearence: Medium-sized blonde-golden hair and a friendly, sad face. Alignment: Good Neutral Psichology: Doesn't open up to almost no one.He doesn't like talking about his past, unless he truly trusts someone. Birthplace: Windrunner Village, Eversong Forests Actual Residence: The Southshore Inn, Hillsbrad Background: Prelude The Windrunner Family was made by more than just one "family". There were the Rangers, most respected and well-known through Azeroth, and also the richest of all the three branches.The Commoners, who lived in the Windrunner Village, having normal jobs like gatherers and hunters, yet they weren't in the army.They weren't as known as the Rangers, but they had a good life.And then...there were the Outcasts...Sent to live in Shalandis Isle due to their beliefs.The Commoners and the Rangers thought of the Outcasts as traitors, never to be sociable and never to be able to love...Our story begins in the Shalandis Isle, when a family of three, recieve a fourth... Chapter I, A skilled boy The sun was shining in the Eversong Forests, the reflections comming out of the water like fish. In the distance of Windrunner Village, in the sea, there lied Shalandis Isle, an isle occupied by the Windrunner Oucasts. Out there, there lived a family with one daughter, Dailara Windrunner, with the parents Kiraes and Shaiera Windrunner. Shaiera was pregnant, waiting for yet another child.The family was sad to live as outcasts, but happy in the same time,becouse their next child was going to change everything... The day was here. Shaiera gave birth to a strong boy, whom was going to survive through many difficulties Quel'Thalas was going to have.The family named the boy Kharandir, and loved him ever since. Even though the Outcasts were not allowed in the village or the Windrunner Spire, the boy was stubborn. At the early age of twenty, he and his sister, whom was 23, had often ran in the forests, either playing hide n' seek, or just climb trees and overlook the village.They were jealous, both of them, seeing people interact with each other, loving each other and accepting each other. The situation in the Outcast Village, in the Isle, was different...People would only speak with their family and only love their family...but one thing was for sure...Every outcast accepted each other as they were, no matter if they were poor or with a handicap, everyone accepted each other there. Even in his young ages, Kharandir had made quite a name for himself, sneaking into the village with his sister, stealing fruits that came from Silvermoon. Oftenly he and his sister had to run from the village guards, whom had pitty not to shoot them with their bows. Kharandir and his sister formed quite a bond, promising each other never to break up, no matter what.And so it was...So it was... Chapter II, The dying love Over the years, Kharandir had grown more skilled with his infiltrating skills, and he had often use an oak bow to train his accuaracy, shooting nothing but fish from the trees in the Outcast Village. He was now fourty, and grew to be a handsome young elf, so far. His sister also grew up, of course, growing a long, golden hair and a gorgeous face. She enjoyed sitting on tree's branches, as Kharandir always enjoyed sitting on the grass, in the tree's shadow. One day, out of nowhere, a ship full of pillagers came out of nowhere, and attacked the Outcast Village.Every little house was destroyed, and only a handfull of elves managed to get away. Kiraes and Shaiera Windrunner, Kharandir and Dailara's parents did not manage to get away... The rangers of Windrunner Spire came to aid the outcasts, but they were too late. By the time the rangers got there every little pillager got away. The Rangers and Commoners thought the Outcasts were all but dead, giving the chance for Kharandir and his sister to infiltrate the village and live a Commoner life.However, both the Rangers and the Commoners felt relieved, even though they also felt sad, of the Outcasts death.They always hated them, and would have never accepted an outcast, no matter the problem. Lucky for Kharandir and Dailara, no one even knew they got into town. It was like they were just there twenty years ago. Their parent's death hurt both of them deeply, and both of them promised to themselves never to give up, and always stay togheter, no matter what...just like the promise they made twenty years ago... Chapter III, A new love Fifty years later, when Kharandir was ninty years old, he became quite a man.He had grown a nice medium-sized golden hair, and worked as a courier for the mayor for money. He and his sister now had money for better clothes and a better house, becomming a common family in the village. Dailara had found a male to spend her life with, but wasn't sure to marry him, so she had just started a relationship with her elf-mate. Due to that, Kharandir often felt alone, his sister being gone most of the time. One night, while there was a festival in the village, he walked alone through the small streets, looking at shops and buying things he needed, or things he thought his sister needed. There he found an elf woman, red-haired with a long blue dress. Kharandir thought he fell in love instantly, as his eyes met hers. For a moment, both stared at each other, after which, other elves got in front of them and they lost each other. The next day, Kharandir's mind was only at that elf. He thought of her during his job, when he got back home, when he ate, and when he tried to calm himself down. Then, he realised he wants to find her. He dressed up for the festival, and went there again. Luckily, he saw her, and a smile suddenly appeared on his face. He ran up to her, grabbing her firmly by the upper arm, as she turned back, and their eyes met again. "H--..Hello.I...I saw you yesterday and I couldn't help comming back here and introducing myself.I'm Kharandir." , said Kharandir in elven. "I'm glad to meet you, Kharandir. I'm Liora." , responded Liora."Come.Let's walk through the carnival, hmm?" , said Liora, giggling. Liora then grabbed Kharandir's hand gently, as they walked through the streets, both looking at each other with the edge of the eye,both of them had already fell in love with each other. After a few hours of walking, and having fun, in the carnival, Kharandir walked Liora to her home, where he said his goodbyes. "I had fun, Liora..I did." "Me too...And now, it's my turn to give you something in return..." Kharandir's cheeks suddenly turned red, as Liora approached him, closing her eyes and kissing him on his left cheek.She then quickly ran inside, leaving Kharandir with a smile and a melting heart in the front of her door. The next day, Kharandir had no jobs to do, so the mayor gave him a free day. He took Liora out, and went into the forests, near a small lake in the forests. There, they had found out more about each other. The sun was going down, turning red in the meantime. It was time for the two of them to head home. On their way back, they got to a pond. Kharandir stopped her, grabbing her hands gently.They both stopped, saying no word, as both of them got closer to the other. The sun was going down, as they closed their eyes, their faces getting closer to each other, as they lips finaly met, Kharandir having his first kiss. After the first kiss, Kharandir spent four decades with Liora, time in which he always loved her, always. Liora died at the age of 129, killed by forest beasts while she was gathering fruits. Chapter IV, Survivors One decade later, the Scourge was marching towards Quel'Thalas. In time, Kharandir and his sister had increased their skill in climbing, spying and scouting. Kharandir knew that if they were going to survive, they had to leave Quel'Thalas behind, and retreat to a place in which the Scourge had no interest at all. Kharandir and Dailara quickly gathered their belongings, and as the rangers were gathering at the gates, the commoners running towards Silvermoon, the two of them ran towards the mountains, which they started climbing as soon as they reached them. By the time they were up, the Scourge had already left Northern Lordaeron, and their army was already in Quel'Thalas. Kharandir and his sister got away, in the Hinterlands. In the Hinterlands, they hid for a good ammount of time. One night, Kharandir was sleeping in his tent, as Dailara went into Northern Lordaeron,and in Quel'Thalas to search for her lover. Kharandir searched for her for a while, and while he did so, he also found the weapons and gear of a Windrunner Ranger. After four years of searching, he gave up hope and went to Hillsbrad Foothills, in Southshore, to rest in a good bed for a while. Also, he heard of other High Elves survivors there, survivors he was going to meet..